


What the Gossips Didn't Know

by amyfortuna



Category: Emily of New Moon - Montgomery
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-15
Updated: 2005-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and Ilse on the beach in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Gossips Didn't Know

The moon was bright, and the moon was the only thing that saw them that night, at least in the water. The gossipmongers would question the next day, and miss the point entirely.

“Come,” Emily said, holding out a hand to her best friend. They left their dresses on the sand, and hand in hand, danced into the water.

The water was cold, but with the kind of cold that awakens, invigorates. Emily and Ilse gasped together, and held each other’s hands a little tighter.

Emily looked at Ilse under the bright moon, her golden hair falling down across her shoulders, the soft curve of her breasts under her petticoats, the nipples hardening in the cool night air, and thought how much lovelier she was than any other girl.

Emily trembled as the bright thrill she called “the flash” swept through her, sparked by the sight of her dearest friend, tinged with a hint of something more than just the appreciation of beauty.

Ilse let go of her hand, scooped a double handful of water, and laughing, poured it over her own head, gasping again at the cold. The white petticoat grew wet as the water fell down over her, her breasts clearly outlined through the thin material.

Emily shivered, not with cold, looking at her, and felt heat sweep through her body, this time a low, keen, want, beginning between her legs and spreading upward. Her breath came harshly as she looked at Ilse.

Ilse paused after a moment. “You look cold, dear,” she said.

Emily shook her head. “I’m…not cold.”

Cold was the farthest thing from her mind. She was on fire. Heat sparked when Ilse reached out and took her hand again, pulling her close through the water.

“You are cold. You’re shivering,” Ilse said. “Let’s get out of the water, then.”

Emily reached with her free hand and traced the outline of Ilse’s breast, sliding her fingers gently over her nipple. It was Ilse’s turn to shiver.

“Ye…yes, Emily,” Ilse panted. “Oh, don’t stop. That feels good.”

Emily drew very close to Ilse, pressing herself against the other girl, breast to breast. Their nipples met, and both gasped. And then they were kissing, slowly at first, their mouths lingering on skin, their arms around each other.

A larger wave came in suddenly, and interrupted them.

“The…the sand,” Emily gasped. “The little hollow where we left our dresses.”

They made their way out of the water, up the beach a little way. There the ground dipped and made a small sand dune, high enough to hide them from any who might be looking out their windows at this late hour.

Feeling just a bit naughty, Emily pulled her petticoat off, standing naked for the first time outdoors.

Ilse grinned, and not to be outdone, pulled her own off, and then came to take Emily’s hands and pull her close.

They’d done things a bit like this before, but never quite so intense, and never quite so naked. Emily traced Ilse’s nipple again, and Ilse moaned, a little too loudly.

“Here,” Emily said, breathless, and pulled them down on the soft sand, on top of their dry dresses, left here earlier. Ilse’s soft skin was delicious in her hands, and Emily leaned up to kiss her as they embraced.

After a few moments, Ilse, probably figuring it was her turn to try something new, bent and took one of Emily’s nipples in her mouth. Emily gasped, arching into her touch, and felt a warm wetness spread between her legs. She reached down, touching herself, and then up just a little, sliding a hand warm with her own juices between Ilse’s legs to feel the wetness there.

Ilse moaned again, and Emily flicked a finger over the hard little nub she felt there, so like her own.

“I — I want to taste,” she whispered.

Ilse’s gasp was her only reply. Gently Emily turned Ilse over, kissing her way across her naked skin.

The first taste was…interesting. Different. Intense. Not bad, though, and definitely arousing. Emily gasped, licking across Ilse’s little bit of hardness, sliding her fingers down, touching just at her entrance. Ilse moaned, and tried to impale herself on Emily’s fingers. Emily slid her forefinger just inside, and gasped herself as Ilse clenched hard on it.

Emily pushed a little deeper, licking all the while, feeling Ilse’s heat and the curves inside her. She was tight, so tight, and wet and warm.

Suddenly, as Emily flicked her tongue over Ilse just right, Ilse moaned loudly, and arched into her mouth. Emily felt her clench her finger hard and spasm against her. It was some moments before Ilse could so much as do anything but pant and gasp against her.

Emily let go, drawing her finger out carefully, and took Ilse in her arms.

“Touch me,” she whispered.

Ilse trailed a hand across her body, down between her legs. She kissed her, her tongue sliding into Emily’s mouth, as her fingers rubbed her. Very soon Emily was panting, pushing against her, and finally exploding, Ilse’s tongue still in her mouth.

It was several moments before either of them could move. They lay holding each other under the bright moon.

Finally Ilse sat up.

“Let’s go in the water again,” she said. “Without our petticoats this time. I dare you.”

Emily smiled, took her hand, and they raced down to the water together.


End file.
